1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device including, for example, built-in semiconductor memory, and especially relates to improvement for data security intensification within a storage device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional information processors including image displays and the like can detachably connect storage devices storing software programs, data, and the like, thereby allowing execution of various software programs and utilization of data.
Some of such storage devices have security functions for security protection of data stored therein. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-91828 has disclosed a method for keeping messages secret using encryption and decryption based on XOR (exclusive OR) operations.